You Belong With Me Pt 2
by sarinacullen29
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans have known each other from childhood, Bella finally realizes she's in love with Edward but he's with someone else. Will a school talent show help Bella to admit her feelings or will Edward be the one to surprise everyone.


**I don not own Twilight. Just this ideal.**

Chapter 2

Beep, Beep, Beep. Oh crap I was dreaming again. I shot straight up in bed and slapped my alarm off.

"You'll break it if you hit it any harder." Jake said standing in my open door.

"Was you just going to let it beep till I got up?" I replied in a snippy voice.

"Yeah, well…" he stopped noticing my mood, with a heavy sigh he sat down on the end of my bed " you had it again didn't you?" he asked looking worried.

He had figured out how I felt about Edward when they had returned home. I had taken it hard when he ignored me. And Jake knew me better than almost anyone, except Alice. He was so mad at Edward that he told everyone and now they were all trying to help me get over it.

Emmett and Jasper wanted to bet the reason out of him. Rose wanted to threaten his car. And Alice she just wanted to talk to him. But I stood my ground and made them stay out of it.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I shouldn't take it out on you." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No you shouldn't. He's the one you should…" he stopped when I dropped my head into my hands.

"Sorry." was all he said and sat there holding me for a while.

"Crap not again." came a familiar voice in the direction of the balcony. I turned away from Jake and saw Alice moving toward me.

"You got this." he said it as a statement not a question.

"Yep, go ahead Nessie is waiting for you." she answered and pulled me into her.

"She riding with him today?" I asked

"Yep, it's going to be pretty warm today and you know how she loves the bike." she said with a little giggle at the end.

Jake had brought an old motorcycle and fixed it up with Rose's help. Who would have guessed the beautiful Rosalie was a grease monkey. But they made a good team. And Nessie absolutely loved the thing.

We sat there for a few minutes, after I said nothing she broke the silence. "You'll never guess what's coming out in this weeks paper." she said trying to distract me as always.

"What?" I quietly asked.

"There are two things going on this week before Christmas break. First on Friday we're going to have a talent show. And than on Saturday after the big game a winter ball. she said the first with a little to mush excitement that made me worry for some reason. But she just kept going, "I couldn't believe that they waited till practically the last minute to announces it but what ever."

"OH…OK." I answered uninterested.

"Well you could show a little more enthusiasm….especially since I already signed you up to sing."

"YOU DID WHAT!"I said sitting straight up and looking her in the eyes, which was sparkling with glee and a smile of pure slyness.

"I signed you up to sing, and before you go getting all upset just hear me out." as she talked she move away from me an over to my closet. She continued to talk as she looked through my clothing.

"First off you have a beautiful voice and you should share it with everyone. And second you said you wished there was a way to show a certain someone how you fill, and what better way than to sing to him." she said tossing me my blue sweater and black jeans. I knew I shouldn't have admitted I wanted to finally talk to Edward about what was going on. But I was still a little ticked about the singing.

"But…why on earth would I do that? I mean it will be embarrassing enough to sing in front of every one let alone what he will be thinking of me." I said as I got changed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll all going to help you. And before you worry about everyone knowing before the night come's. I didn't actually put your name down I put mine down but Mr. Dolley knows your taking my place the night of the show." she said it as if it would take away my fear.

"Alice please don't make me do this." but as I pleaded with her, I could see from the look on her face it was no use. The only way I would get out of this was to loose my voice or be seriously injured.

She must have seen the wheels in my head spinning with ideals because she grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed and stared brushing my hair.

"Ouch…Alice. Why don't you just shave my head… it would be easer than you pulling it out." I said while wincing.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking of how I could keep you from doing harm to your self." she leaned around my shoulder and looked at me with concern and anger in her eyes.

I sighed in defeat and slumped forward. "Fine. I'll do it. I won't like it. But I'll do it. On one condition. I have veto rights on the song."

"What ever you want." she said smiling with triumph.

I knew there was no since in arguing with her she would have everyone watch me like a hawk so I didn't hut my self to get out of it. So I could only pray that I lost my voice with all the practice I was sure to do, or that the whole show would be canceled. I didn't really believe that either would happen but hey a girl could hope.

After she had finally finished brushing my hair I pulled it into a ponytail and we head out for school. On the way out I grabbed a breakfast bar and a bottle of water.

As we walked over to her car, Edward came speeding out of the garaged and headed down the street. With out so mush as a glance at either of us.

"Great, know I must be turning anyone with me invisible to. He didn't even seem to see you." I said looking down the road after him.

"He's in a rush." she said in a harsh voice that made me flinch away from her.

"Sorry, I just can't stand that girlfriend of his." she looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah well…if she's what he wants." I said shrugging and got into the back seat of her car. Just as I was about to shut the door Jasper came around and shut it for me.

"Morning Bella." he said in a light tone.

"Morning Jasper." I gave him a small smile and settled in for the drive. Alice and Jasper talked about there own thing on the way leaving me to drift off somewhere else.

_***Flashback***_

_Over the summer the guys had went to football camp and the girls went to cheer camp. Leaving me and Alice together. Every day we would e-mail everyone at camp, Alice received an e-mail from everyone, I received one from everyone except Edward. I wasn't sure what was going on. Finally after two weeks of no replies from him I asked Alice to see what was going on._

_She e-mailed him asking why he hadn't wrote to me. He replied that she should ask me, which only made me more confused. Since he wasn't talking to her, she asked the others to see if they could find out, but he just told them the same thing. _

_Even though I never got a response from him I continued to write him. When they came home I went out side to see them, he was talking to his parents and Alice but as soon as I said "welcome home everyone" he just picked up his bag and went inside. I would have fallen over if Jake hadn't been holding on to me. _

_That night Rose told us that the two camps had gotten together a few times for a surprise dance and a pep-rally. At them Edward had started talking to a girl that was from Port Angelus, she was moving to Forks before school stated, they seemed to hit it off and they were dating. At this news my heart felt like she had reached in and pulled it out. That night I cried my self to sleep only to find Alice holding me when I woke up the next morning. She had heard me from her room across the balcony. And had snuck in to help, but I was so upset that I hadn't even realized she was there. How my family hadn't heard me I didn't know._

_That's when she figured out that I was in love with him._

_When we started school I meet the new girl that Edward was dating her name was Jessica Stanley she had _

_and a total witch, Edward was the only one who liked her, everyone else only put up with her because he was with her and she was the cheerleading captain. We all saw how mean she was to other's and how she treated him, Alice and I had caught her hitting on Mike Newton one day after practice -he to was on the football team-, but Edward told Alice to stay out of his personal life when she told him, leaving me out of the conversation._

_**** End flashback ****_

A sudden smack to the side of my leg brought me out of my memory. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"You ok?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Where's Jasper?" I had just noticed that he wasn't with us and that we were parked in the school lot.

"I told him to go ahead when I saw you looking out the window. You kind of zoned out on me again." she gave a little laugh with had no humor it.

"Sorry." I reached over and opened the door getting out. We walked into the school in silence. As I opened my locker I heard a low squeal and looked up to see Angela Weber running toward us.

"OMG, OMG. Alice are you really that crazy?" she asked breathless as she reached us. She was usually so shy that this out burst took us by surprise. Alice and I shared a quick look than she turned and asked.

"What are you talking about Angela?" she asked confused.

"Are you really going to sing at the talent show?"

"Um…well…" she turned to me for help but I just shrugged and ducked my head into my locker. She got her self into this one let her get her self out. I didn't want anything more to do with this thing than I had to.

"Yeah, I figured I would tip the scales for the better singers." she joked.

"Well if your sure." Angela's shyness returning.

"Hey it's for fun, and you know I love to have fun." Alice answered.

"Ok. So Bella are you going to go out?" I was sure hoping she would just forget I was here.

"I…well…I don't know yet. We'll just have to see." I just wanted her to leave me out of it.

"Ok. Well I'll see you later Bella. Alice I have those pictures you wanted…" I waved by to Alice and they were off.

I retrieved my books and headed for class. The day seemed to drag on everyone was excited to hear about the up coming events. When lunch finally arrived I went straight to my usual table, Alice and Jasper was already there and Nessie and Jake was heading over to us.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called as I sat down.

"Hey everyone."

"So did Alice tell you the plan?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I replied in a whisper.

"Told you she wouldn't be happy." Nessie said to him.

"Who's not happy?" came a booming voice from behind me. I turned and gave Emmett an aggravated look.

"Oh. I see Alice told you." he said looking down at his food as he took his seat.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be just fine." Rosalie said setting down beside Emmett.

I just shook my head in agreement, there was no arguing with them. We sat there eating and talking about what songs they thought 'Alice' should sing. Alice was just about to tell us her song when her expression changed from excited to pure hatred and than to a fake kindness. I didn't have to turn to know who was headed our way.

"Oh Rose, you and Nessie need to stay after school today, I have decided that the cheer team is going to do something for the talent show." Jessica's bossy voice came from behind me.

I looked at Alice just in time to see she was about to reply something she shouldn't. I lightly kicked her and than gave her a pleading don't look. She turned back to her food not saying anything.

"Sure Jessica what ever you say." Rose said while Nessie just nodded, she had managed to shove a mouth full of salad into her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak.

"Hey Ed, since we don't have practice tonight, you coming home after school?" Emmett asked still looking at his food.

"Yeah. I'll be home. Why?" Edward asked causing me to stiffen, he was closer to me than I had thought. Alice seemed to be the only one who noticed she gave me an apologetic look.

"Just wondering if you could tell the parents that we're all going to the mall. Alice needs a new outfit for the talent show, and Jasper, Jake and I wanted to check out some new games for the Wii, so we decided to go today." I was in total shock, no one had even mentioned a new outfit and Emmett had just come up with it out of no where, and made the perfect excuse for him and the guys to go to.

"Oh. Uh…yeah sure I can tell them." Edward sounded a little upset that he hadn't been invited.

Just than the first bell rang and everyone left for class. Unfortunately my next class was Biology and it was with Edward.

As I interred the biology class room I saw Mr. Banner laying name tags on the desks. Great new seating arrangements again. I wondered who had made this one happen. The last time it was Mike and Tyler, they set a bunch of frogs free. At the sound of my entrance he looked up at me.

"Good afternoon Bella, your seats over here." he smiled and pointed to the table in the seconded row.

I retuned his smile and walked to my new seat, as I looked to see who my new lab partner was my smile fell from my face, the name tag read in big black letter's EDWARD CULLEN.

"OH" it slipped before I could stop it.

"I thought that if my two best students was together maybe everyone else would have to work on there own and not look to the two of you." he answered my unspoken question taking my slip as one.

Not trusting my voice I just gave him a slight smile and sat down.

The class finally filled and Edward found his seat beside me. He sat down moving his chair over as far from me as he could, which only lasted for a few minutes as Mr. Banner told us we had to work together to identify the different cells that was on the slides sitting on the table using the microscope.

"Ladies first." he said shoving the microscope toward me.

I didn't know what came over me but those two little words was enough to set my insides on fire and before I knew it I turned on him. The look on my face must have been something because he flinched away from me for a second.

"If you don't want to go first Bella I can." he said it as if it was a normal conversation that we were having. And I immediately felt bad for looking at him that way.

"No I can do, it's just…" I said grabbing the microscope. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go there but he pushed me.

"Just what?" I was sure that was curiosity in his voice.

"Just that I thought I had some how found a way to turn invisible when every you came around. You haven't talked to me since you left for the summer." I talked while looking at the cell in the scope.

"Yeah well I just figured if you didn't wont to take to me, why should I talk to you." I could here the slightest sound of pain in his voice. Making me look at him stunned.

"What are you talking about? I tried talking to you all summer." I didn't understand what he was talking about. I knew he had gotten my e-mails they came back as delivered.

"Sure you did?" he said and motioned for the scope. Other than speaking about the cells he said nothing more to me.

The day ended and we left for the mall in Port Angelus. Since Rose and Nessie would need Rose's car to get home, the guys rode with me and Alice in her car. Everyone talked about what they heard was going to be done at the show. When we reached the mall the guys went there way, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked, worry filling her tone.

"Nothing." I lied

"Come on I can tell when something's bothering you, and for some reason I don't think it had anything to do with the shopping or the show. So what's up?" sometimes I wished she didn't know me so well.

As we walked in to one of the stores I began looking through one of the racks of dresses. I could fell her watching me so with a heavy sigh I told her what had happen today with Edward.

"Why that dumb…"

"Alice stop. Don't call him that, don't even think it."

She takes a deep breath and than said "Why would he think that you didn't try talking to him? I mean you basically wrote him every day all summer."

"I know Alice…it seems to me that maybe he didn't get his e-mails. I mean why else would he think I never wanted to talk to him." I looked up from a deep purple dress I was holding to see her looking at me surprised.

"Alice?…what, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Bella…what if he didn't get them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what if somehow they were deleted before he got them." she looks at me brows raised, than moves on to the next rack.

I follow her, picking a light pink dress from the rack but not really seeing it. I finally look up at her and say, " But how could they have been deleted, I mean he wouldn't have done it."

"He wouldn't, but someone else might of."

"But who else could have done it? They would have to have his account information."

"Yeah, but think about it, there he is setting at his lap top logging in with a room full of other boys, who could be looking over his shoulder and see what he types in." she gives me a look as if she knows more.

Knowing she won't spill everything unless I play along I say "Ok. I could see that happening. But why would one of those guys delete my messages and no one else's?"

"Oh I'd say that ones easy. One word…Jessica."

"Wha…what? Why her?"

"Well as you were telling me your theory, I happened to remember something I overheard Rose and Nessie talking about the other day…" she pauses and than quickly looks at the black strapless dress in her hands, and in a whisper so light I barely hear her "I didn't mention it to you because I didn't want to upset you, but…apparently Jessica was secretly hooking up with some of the other guy's at camp, before Edward, and they were willing to do any thing for her, and I mean anything."

I'm so stunned at what she's implying, I can't even make myself close my mouth which has hit the floor. I see Alice move toward me and gives me a slight shack of the shoulder. Blinking a few times I managed to say in a whisper "You think she could have had them to get the passwords for her, or maybe even delete them their selves?"

"Well it's an ideal. Maybe we should ask Rose and Nessie what they think, I mean they know her better than we do, and maybe we could find out about the guys in his cabin."

"OK." I reply still in shock. We continue looking for the perfect outfit in complete silence. After about 30 min. Alice breaks the silence.

"I found it, you have to try this on." she says jumping up and down while tossing me something in bright blue and pushing me into a dressing room. As she closes the door behind me, I hold up the item and see it is a long flowing bright blue dress with dark blue sequences on the front and down the sides. With a heavy sigh and a shack of my head, I put the thing on.

"Ok, Alice what do you think?" I ask stepping out and in front of her. But all she does is stand there staring at me. At first I'm afraid I put the dress on wrong or that I look so discussing that she has no ideal how to tell me.

Than finally she finds her voice and with a deep breath she says, "Wow, I knew I was good at this, but wow I surprised my even myself."

Shocked I say "What are you talking about…?"

But before I can finish she grabs me and turns me toward a mirror. I can hardly believe that the image before me is… ME!

My hair down and hanging in loose waves over my shoulders, the dress clinging in all the right places. The color bringing out the slight rose color of my skin. My eyes sparkling from the reflection the sequences make from the light reflecting off them.

"Alice…you really amaze me sometimes." I turn to see her smiling.

"It's perfect. And added to the song I have in mind, he won't know what hit him."

"He most certainly won't" a surprising voice says from behind us.

I spin around and see the guys standing just outside the dressing room area.

"WOW!" they all say together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my head down in embarrassment.

"We found are game and came looking for you." Jasper answered.

"Yeah we were afraid Alice would have you look in a dressing room till the store closed. Guess we were wrong." Replied Emmett

"We most certainly were." Jack says now standing right in front of me, lifting his left index finger to lift my chin to look him in the eyes. "By the way your beautiful sis, he'll be truly blind not to see it."

Tears flowing down my checks I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. "Thank You" I whisper.

After that I change into my normal clothing, buy the dress and head home. Surprisingly happier than I had been in a _long_ time.

**So what do you think, let me **

**know by pushing that little green button .**


End file.
